stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Spock
:For the counterpart in ''Star Trek: Phase II, see Spock (STNV).'' |occupation = Ambassador |title = First officer (at retirement) |stationed = (at retirement) |rank = Captain (at retirement) |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = Saavik, Alexandra Tremontaine, T'Liba |children = Zar, T'Amanda |mother = Amanda Grayson |father = Sarek |siblings = Sybok (half-brother) |relatives = Aaron Stemple, Jeremy Grayson, Dora Grayson, T'Pau (ancestors), Solkar (great-grandfather), Skon (paternal grandfather), Alfred and Nellie Grayson (maternal grandparents), Matilda Grayson, Roberta Grayson (great aunts); Silek (uncle); Doris Grayson (aunt); Sasek, T'Pel, T'Lian, T'Preya (paternal cousins); Jimmy, Lester, Harry, Ned, Theo Grayson (maternal cousins) |actorsource = Memoryalpha |actor = Leonard Nimoy |image2 = Spock, 2387.jpg |caption2 = Spock as an ambassador in 2387 }}Spock, whose full name was considered unpronounceable to humans, was one of the most famous Starfleet officers of all time. He became well-known for serving as first officer and chief science officer under Captain James T. Kirk on the . Later in life, after retiring from Starfleet, he became a Federation ambassador, but disappeared in 2387, sent back in time in the same incident that caused the creation of the alternate reality. ( , including films; ; , ) In 2381 he revealed he was given the katra of his mirror universe counterpart. (The Gift) Alternate continuities ''Absolute Horizon Spock and his brother Sybok were direct descendants of Surak. A meeting with Sudak of the Shari Tcha'kla near the end of Kirk's first five-year mission convinced Spock to undergo the Kolinahr disciplines. Arc of the Wolf Spock's first meeting with future shipmates and friends Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott was in a spaceport waiting lounge in 2232, though Spock was then a toddler with his parents -- Sarek and Amanda Grayson -- and McCoy (age 5) and Scott (10) didn't tell each other their names. (''Arc of the Wolf: Distant Horizons: "Wait") "Learning to Be"/''Expanding the Oecumene/"The Crash" When Spock was a child, a Vulcan hermit named Garen was a father-figure to him. ("Learning to Be") Spock and Kirk first met in San Francisco just before Spock, along with other command cadets, was assigned to ''Enterprise under Captain Christopher Pike. (In fact, Spock met George Samuel Kirk, Jr. before he met the younger Kirk.) Spock was then three years ahead of Kirk at the Academy. (Expanding the Oecumene) After graduation, Spock was assigned to the USS Southampton on the Centauri run. ("The Crash") '' '' trilogy: After Kirk's apparent death, Spock undertook the Kolinahr training a second time. He then spent some time at the Vulcan Science Academy as a research scientist specializing in temporal physics. In the 24th century, Spock married Alexandra Tremontaine, a diplomat. Together they adopted a child that they named T'Amanda. Spock's first Christmas was spent on Earth with his father and maternal grandparents, Alfred and Nellie Grayson, in 2239. ("A Family Holiday Secret") Spock's second bondmate was a Vulcan woman named T'Liba. In 2384, Spock helped care for Leonard McCoy, who was dying from an incurable viral lung ailment at his home in ShiKahr. (Until the End of Time) / / Charles Gray was an astrophysics instructor of Spock's at Starfleet Academy. In the same class was Barbara Devereaux, later of the . ( : Operation Blackjack; Star Trek: Avenger: Time, See What's Become of Me) In 2294, after the apparent death of James T. Kirk, and the disappearance of Montgomery Scott, Captain Spock became commanding officer of the . Nyota Uhura was his executive officer and Leonard McCoy chief medical officer. Prior to serving under Christopher Pike for over 13 years as Enterprise science officer, Spock was a junior science officer on the , commanded by Captain Daniels. :Anna Amuse's stories -- "The Crash", ''Cloak and Dagger, Absolute Horizon -- incorporate Spock's service on Artemis into their continuity.'' In 2371, following the disastrous first contact between the Alpha Quadrant and the Dominion which ended in the destruction of the , Ambassador Spock opened negotiations with Neral tr'Alluera, Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire, to gain the use of a Romulan cloaking device aboard the . This agreement was subsequently ratified 507-494 by the Imperial Senate after an impassioned speech by Spock defending both the agreement and his work in the Unification movement, despite opposition from Merken tr'Vreenak and his Jol Tan Coalition. ("Flaihhsam s'Spahkh") Appendices Background *In the early days of fandom, it was commonly assumed that Spock was the first Vulcan in Starfleet. It would be many years before this notion was disproved canonically. Connections External links * * * es:Spock Category:Humans Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet captains Category:Ambassadors Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel